


I got you // Destiel sick fic

by supernatural_shipping_galore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Cas, Winter, cuteness basically, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_shipping_galore/pseuds/supernatural_shipping_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has his first sickness at the bunker in the winter. Dean takes care of his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you // Destiel sick fic

I got you // a Destiel sick fic

Cas being human was hard for everyone at the bunker. From him experimenting with cooking and nearly setting the kitchen on fire to bringing stray cats in. In the winter Cas saw his first snow as a human and it was an experience for him. Dean played with him in the snow, showing him how to make snow balls and snow angels which cas didn't really understand but it was fun. After about two hours in the snow Cas finnaly agreed to come in cause Dean normally spent barely thirty minutes out side in the snow before almost freezing his toes off. Cas flopped over on the couch and started a huge sneezing fest. He sneezed and sneezed and his facial expression was ridden with surprise after each time. Then he got a fever. Dean took care of him cause Sam was snowed in at a motel from working a case for off. He made soup and tea for Cas and made sure he was comfortable. One night Dean went to go check on Cas and he wasn't in his bed. He found his bent over the toilet wiping his mouth so get the excess vomit off. Dean got a wash cloth and just rinsed Cas's face off with warm water. He kissed his head and just hugged and held him on the floor, just gently rocking. "It'll be ok I got you I got you..." And they stayed like that until Cas fell asleep curled up in deans arms, so soundly.


End file.
